Undercovers
by Dark433angel
Summary: What happens when Nikita has to go undercover? Does it become to real for her? Will the emotions become real? Love triangle. Short story. Probably going to be 10 chapters. Ncis spin off.
1. Chapter 1

**Set when Nikita and Michael were fighting about his hand. They had broken up. This is spin from an episode from Ncis. I hope you like it. please review. well... yeah... i hope you enjoy. :)**

Nikita walked into ops after getting an urgent message from Ryan about some kind of mission. As she walked in she saw Michael standing behind Ryan. They had broken up only a week ago but to her it felt like a second ago. The pan was so fresh and real. It hurt to even see him. She still loved him. She missed his warm comforting hugs. The way he made her feel so special. She wanted him back more than anything. BUt the man she loved wasnt there anymore. Instead it was just an empty shell filled with a man who was all about revenge and getting his hand back. The only thing they had in common was there face. Besides that the Michael she knew was long gone.

"Whats so urgent?" Nikita took her gaze off of Michael, "Do we have a lead on Amanda?"

"No. We have a much bigger problem," Ryan's voice was filled with a serious tone.

He walked over to a computer and put some files on-screen. "Our agents were attacked by a married assassin couple yesterday," he scrolled through pictures, "We were able to kill them before they were able to send any government files out."

Nikita gave him a look as if all that was just a waste of time. She didn't want to be in the same room as Michael. Her heart wouldnt stop racing She kept glancing at Michael, seeing if he would acknowledge her presents, but he just ignored her.

Michael felt nothing but anger. Nikita broke up with him because he was willing risk lives for his hand. He didnt see it that way. He just saw it as her betraying him. not caring that he hated this hand.

"As we were cleaning out their equipment we found a message that states that their employer is going to meet them for the intell," Ryan had a slight look of worry, " We need to figure out who the employer is and why he or she needs this information before they find out their dead and decide to run."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Nikita questioned.

Ryan put the assassins files up, "As far as we can tell from the messages, the employer has no idea what these to look like. Which means they were just a quick hire."

Nikita nodded as she started to understand where he was going with this, "You want two agents to play as the couple."

"Exactly," Ryan was hesitant on what he was going to say next, "We're already on our last leg with the president."

Nikita had a feeling of what he was talking about. She just hoped she was wrong.

"That's why I need you and Owen to take this one," Ryan tried to act like a boss, standing straight with a serious face.

Nikita's eyes opened wide. She didn't want to do that. The last thing she wanted was to pretend to be a couple. "N...," she stopped herself from finishing. If she said no she knew Division might be cancelled. All their lives would be destroyed at her fault. "Fine." she hated the idea but agreed anyway.

Ryan was surprised she agreed. He thought he would get into an argument with her before she even considered it. He had everything he was planning on saying mapped out, since every time he argued with her she would win.

The last thing Nikita wanted was this mission, but she had to with the Division lives on the line. She had no choice. But in reality was most affected her decision was being in the same room as Michael. She needed to get out there.

"Owen's been debriefed and is already preparing for it," Ryan closed the files, "This mission must stay between You, Michael, me, Birkoff. No one else can know. We can not fail this mission."

Nikita walked out of ops. It was like a breath of fresh air as she left Michael's presents. She was questioning if Michael even cared for her anymore. He was emotionless as Ryan said Owen and her would to be a couple. She figured that this was the proof she needed. This was the only evidence she needed in order to know Michael didn't care about her anymore.

Owen and Nikita pulled up to the hotel in a black camaro. Ryan had told them that they couldn't break character. Division had no idea where there might be any cameras. They might be watched everywhere. So if they were going to be a couple they needed to really play it.

As they got out of the car Owen gave the valie the keys and put his arm around Nikita. She knew it was just for the act, but it bothered her a little. She wished it was Michael, but she quickly shook that thought out of her head. She just smiled at Owen as they walked in.

The hotel was amazing. There was glass fixtures everywhere with marble on the floor. It was very elegent.

"We're checking in. Should be under Mr. and Mrs. Royce," Owen said as they walked to the front desk.

"It's our honeymoon," Nikita smiled.

The woman looked at them and handed them the key,"The crystal suite has been prepared for you."

The girl just glanced at them, but Nikita could tell she was watching them. She was memorizing there appearance and movement.

"Come on honey," Nikita told Owen as she took the key cards.

Owen grabbed their bag and they headed into the elevator.

"Wow you two are the most awkward couple," Birkoff spoke into their earpieces.

Nikita just smirked.

"You guys ready for a long week?" Birkoff asked.

The elevator rang as the doors opened at the top floor. As they headed to their room Birkoff spoke, "Woah somethings wrong."

He was typing on his keyboard, "I have scans of thermal imaging on your room. I can't block it or trace it."

He tried to adjust it so it wood read normal, "These guys aren't messing around. um..." Birkoff didn't know how to put it, "You guys going to umm.. play the role of your characters to the fullest."

Owen and Nikita gave each other confused and shocked looks for a split second.

Owen walked over to the closet acting like he was checking the place out, but he was really searching for cameras or anything that might be a security threat.

"Not to rush you or anything, but they might get suspicious. You two are supposed to be deeply in love," Birkoff felt so awkward, "I'm going to leave you guys alone for a while. I don't need counciling right now."

Owen and Nikita were sure they were alone, but that didnt make them feel any less awkward. Nikita was regretting going on this mission.

She hated this but it had to be done. She went over to Owen and ran her fingers through his hair. They smirked at eachother. Their lips met and their tongues danced. She placed her hands on Owen's face as he placed his hands on her waste. Before she knew it Michalel's name became a distant memory.

She began to unbutton Owen's shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. The kisses became more intense and longer. Before they knew it they stayed up late.

Little did they know Michael was watching the whole time. His fist clenched with furious rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikita opened her eyes as a new day had begun. It was bright with birds chirping right outside her hotel window. She suddenly remembered what happened last night, what she had done. She was told it was for the mission, but there was something in her heart that said otherwise. A small portion of her was saying that she wanted that to happen. She gently shook her head. Nikita figured it was just the emotion of seeing Michael, that's it. It was just a phase and it's done with.

Nikita turned over and was surprised to notice the bed was empty next to her. She quickly sat up, worried that something had happened, but was shocked to see Owen setting up the small table in their room. "What's this?" Nikita asked curious when she saw him lighting a candle.

"This," he finally lit the candle, "is breakfast."

"Breakfast?" she walked into the bathroom and changed into her normal clothes, "It's one in the afternoon."

"Well neither of us ate yet, so I thought I should make us some food," he was finishing putting the food on the table.

Nikita reentered the room and looked at the food. It looked delicious, like a five star meal. "You made this," she looked at him shocked.

"Yep," he pulled his chair out for her as she sat down, "We have bacon, omelets, and toast."

Nikita looked at him, trying to signal to him that she was a vegan. Owen gently kissed her on the lips and as he pulled away he whispered, "Tofu."

Nikita was shocked as she took a bite. The food practically melted in her mouth as the flavors danced on her tongue. It was like the perfect meal. She glanced up at Owen and smiled. That's when it came. The feelings she thought were nothing came pouring back. The way his blue eyes shined in the sun's gleam. The way he smiled at her and made sure she was happy. Before she knew it she was staring.

Owen chuckled when he saw her. "You got something on your cheek," he scooted his chair closer to her and gently brushed her cheek with his fingers taking the food off, "There you go."

Nikita just stayed there like a statue. She didn't know what to do. She could tell she was turning red, so she smiled. Before she knew it she moved in for a kiss. Their lips met as he kissed her back. They kissed over and over. She knew it she was out of breath.

"Glad to see you to are awake after last night," Birkoff said as he was checking the surveillance of the hotel.

Nikita moved away and began to blush again. "Michael will be visiting you guys in a few minutes to deliver a package. The employer sent it."

Nikita's heart started to race as she heard the fact Michael was coming, but she knew she had to play it normal.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Hotel delivery," the voice said from the other side of the door.

She knew it was Michael she could never forget his soothing voice. "I got it," Owen said as he stood up from the table.

As he opened the door Michael came in with a cart. "Ow!" Owen said as Michael ran over his foot and rammed his shin.

"Sorry Sir," Michael said with a little sarcasm in his voice.

Michael pushed the cart into the side of the room and turned to face Nikita, "Compliments of..." he stopped as he noticed the bed in such chaos. His fists tightened, practically digging into his palm, "Compliments of a friend of yours. He would like to remain anonymous."

"Thank you," Nikita said barely keeping eye contact with him.

There was an awkward moment came. So much was need to be said between all of them, but it remained quiet. "I should let you two return to your meal," Michael left.

It was the last thing Michael wanted to do. He hated the fact of thinking about them being together alone again. He wanted to tell Nikita so much, but he couldn't risk blowing there cover, so just walked away with his fists clenched in his pockets.

Owen walked over to the cart and took off the cover to one of the trays. It revealed a reservation card for a restaurant later that night. "Looks like were eating out," Owen smiled at Nikita.

"Yeah," Nikita told him trying to cover up the concern in her voice, but it was a poor attempt.

She went into the bathroom to shower. She needed some time to think without any disturbances. The water felt like a relief as the steam calmed her down. The emotions of the tug of war going on in her heart were relentless. They were trapped in her mind as she still had feeling for Michael, who was ignoring her, and Owen, who was giving her all his attention, but was it the mission or really him.

As she left the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, she saw Owen doing pushups in the middle of the room. He hated the fact there was no action in the past couple of days. He was so grateful to the fact he was playing an assassin, so exercising was normal.

As she walked in his shirt was off and sweat was gleaming down his body. His workout was intense as he was doing one handed pushups nonstop.

He stood up quickly, "Sorry. I didn't notice that you walked in."

"It's fine," Nikita walked over to her jacket, "I'm going down to the lobby to get some fresh air. Do you want me to pick you up anything?" she opened the door.

"I'm fine. Just don't be late for the dinner tonight," he joked.

Nikita smiled at him as she left.

Owen stood there as he was left alone in the room. He had feelings for Nikita. He had feelings ever since they met. He loved her so much, but he knew she loved Michael. So he just kept on exercising trying to forget his feelings.

An hour had past and Nikita had returned to the room. Owen was in the shower when she came back.

She knocked on the door, "I'm back honey."

"I'll be right out," the water turned off, "How was you walk?"

"Relaxing," she was picking out her dress for tonight.

Owen came out a few minutes later. Nikita turned and her eyes met him wearing a tux. She had never seen him dress in anything other than combat and workout clothes. He looked so handsome. "What do you think?" he said a little uncomfortable by the monkey suit.

Nikita was saved from answering as the phone rang. She picked up, "Hello?"

"There's a phone under the fake bottom in your dresser keep it on you at all times," a man's voice said before hanging up.

Nikita hung up and opened the dresser. She pulled out the fake bottom to reveal a cellphone. Owen nodded as she showed it to him. He knew it was from the employer.

**Later that Night**

As they arrived at the restaurant they surveyed the room, checking every face to see if anyone was familiar. "Here's complimentary wine," a waiter placed a bottle on the table after opening it for them; "Your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Nikita said as she placed her and on Owen's.

"There is no way to tell who gave you that phone. I'm running facial recognition. It's going to take a while with all the people, so don't break character," Birkoff said.

Their fingers interlocked, "You look beautiful tonight," Owen told her as their lips met.

She could feel the warmth from his breath before they kissed. She put her on the back of his neck as she slipped her tongue against his. The kiss felt perfect as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Still here," Birkoff felt so awkward.

They quickly pulled away and just smirked at each other. "Here is your food," the waiter placed their meals in front of them.

"Thank you," Nikita said.

Owen began to cut his steak when he was interrupted, "The calluses on the assassin's hand show you're a lefty. Switch hands," Michael said into their earpiece.

Owen rolled his eyes and switched hands. He had no coordination with that hand and he knew Michael knew that.

"Owen you need to be more mannered. You look like a slob. I'm sure the assassin had class," Michael kept riding him, "Next time dress up."

Owen couldn't say anything back so he just kept on eating. He leaned over to Nikita, "I'm glad we went out tonight," and kissed her cheek.

Michael gripped his wrist as he tried to keep his composure. Owen was getting on his last nerve.

The phone they were carrying suddenly rang. Nikita answered it, "About time we were getting tired."

"Tell me where the files are and you'll get your money."

"Running a trace right now, keep him on." Birkoff told her.

"Why don't we meet first? I like to see who I'm working for," Nikita tried to lure him out.

"I'm not playing games. You will tell me where the files are," his voice was beginning to rise.

"I've got his location he's in the lobby. Owen hurry," Birkoff told him.

Owen got up and quickly headed towards the lobby. His hand was on his concealed gun as he rushed. "Excuse me," he said repeatedly as he ran into so many people.

"I'm not playing games either," Nikita said still eating her meal properly, as if the conversation was normal.

"You just messed with the wrong person," he was beyond angry.

Before she could say anything back he hung up.

"He's gone," Owen said practically out of breath.

"The camera's don't show anything," Birkoff informed them.

"Owen next time don't let him get away!" Michael yelled

Owen was sick and tired of Michael. He knew he was just mad because Nikita and him broke up, but it was beginning to cross the line. Owen took out his earpiece and chucked it. He was done listening to him.

Nikita was annoyed. They had nothing. They had no clues to where the files were, who their employer was, and what he was going to do with it. It was starting to become a failed mission.

She stood up left the money on the table and left. She had enough for today and so did Owen. They decided to call it a day. Nikita took out her earpiece and placed it in a bush as they waited for the elevator. She had enough of people being in her ear twenty-four seven.

As the elevator arrived they entered it was a little crowded but they just wanted to get to their room to end the day. Once the door's closed the elevator froze and the lights turned off. They couldn't see anything. Owen felt a huge pain in his arm. His legs were beginning to feel weak as he collapsed to the ground.

"Owen!" Nikita said as she tried to figure out what was going on. A pain shot through her neck as she hit the wall trying to stay standing. It was no use she fell to the ground and blacked out.

**Back at Division**

"Where are they at?" Michael asked as he watched the camera of the elevator door on their floor.

"I don't know the camera froze something is jamming the signal," Birkoff was typing trying to fix it, "They took their earpieces out. There is no way to trace them."

Michael's rage began to boil. He hated the thought of what they might be doing. Little did he know they needed him more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this story. Please read last chapter I posted 2 chapters on the same day so check the last one or the story won't make sense. PLEASE REVIEW it gives me inspiration to write. Thank you to everyone who read. One last chapter after this one. Please review what you would like to see in it. **

Nikita awoke to being chained in a chair. She pulled on the chains hoping for any sign of give. "That won't work," a man in a shadow said, "You should know better than to break a contract with the person that employs you."

"Nikita are you okay?" Owen was chained to a chair behind her.

"Yeah," she pulled on the chains again.

"The only way you are going to get out is if you tell us where the files are," he signaled a man who was sitting down by the door.

The man stood and rolled his sleeve up. Before Owen could do anything the man's fist made contact with his face. It was like whip lash as his head jolted back. The ugly brute did it again. Owen could feel his nose break as blood dripped down from it, but he just smirked. He had been through worse and could take it.

Nikita dug her nails into the chairs arms as she heard Owen get hit over and over again. She tried to keep herself together, swearing at them out would just make the situation worse. "How much is the files worth to you," she asked a little sarcastic.

"The real question is. Are files worth your husband dying?"

Blood splattered the floor as Owen's tooth flew out of his mouth from another punch. The brute wasn't holding back and Owen couldn't do anything to defend himself. "I'll tell you where it is if you let him go," Nikita was trying to free him.

"No!" Owen said trying to breathe, "I'm not leaving."

The man in the shadow walked over to with a briefcase to them revealing his face. They didn't know him but he looked so familiar, his eyes and his deep voice. That's when Nikita realized it. He looked so much like Michael. Is this Michael's family? Nikita was wondering. She couldn't ask without breaking her cover.

"Like it or not," the man opened the briefcase revealing several knives, "You're going to tell me where it is.

He put a knife's point directly on Nikita's neck with enough pressure that it slowly was digging into her skin. Nikita clenched her jaw trying not to move or it would dig deeper and hit a major vein or her wind pipe.

The man slowly moved away with the knife. "I'll let you guys have some time to think," he wiped the knife, "Consider your options."

The man left the room with his brute, leaving a blood covered Owen and a nervous Nikita. Once the door closed Nikita tried desperately to break the chains. It was their only chance of escaping alive. "It's no use," Owen said trying to stay awake from all the blood loss.

"Sorry I want to live," Nikita tried harder. The chains were digging into her skin as blood dripped down from them. She wasn't going to let it all end like this.

"I have a plan," Owen told her.

Nikita stopped, "What do you got?"

"We still have something they want and you're going to give it to them."

"We don't have the files," Nikita wondered if the blood loss was making him delusional.

"You're going to tell them it's in our hotel room, but the only way they are going to find it is if you show them where it is," he was trying to convince her to do the plan, "Michael is probably searching the hotel for you. He will be near our hotel room and he'll save you. You should be safe with him."

Nikita sat there not saying anything. She didn't want Michael she wanted Owen. Even if the mission was a failure he was willing to give his life for hers. "If I leave they'll no doubt kill you."

Owen looked away from her, "I never said it was a perfect plan."

Nikita wasn't going to follow the plan. She could never let Owen die. There had to be another way out.

"Nikita," he paused for a moment contemplating if he should say it. "I love you," he wasn't going to die knowing she didn't know, "I'm sorry we couldn't be together in the end."

Nikita's eyes opened wide as she heard the words I love you come from Owen. Right then and there she knew what her feelings were who she really loved, "Owen… I."

That's when the man came back. "Have you made your choice," the brute grabbed Nikita's neck as the man placed the knife on it.

"They're in our hotel room," Owen spoke quickly.

"Don't!" Nikita tried to stop him.

"The only way you are going to find them is if she shows you. If you kill us you are never going to find them," he looked down at the floor accepting the end.

"Untie her," he took out his gun and put a silencer on it.

Nikita got up, but still couldn't do anything as he was pointing the gun at her. "Now show me where it's at."

She hated the fact she had no moves to play. If she tried anything one of them would die. She couldn't be the reason Owen died. So she just started to walk. "If I'm not back in five minutes kill him," he told his brute.

The man nodded with an evil grin. Nikita saw Owen smile at her as the door closed behind her and saw him for what she felt would be the last time.

The brute took his jacket of and picked up the knife. "That was just for your wife's cooperation," he walked over to Owen, "We like to call them little white lies."

**Nikita**

They were outside her door, but the man was still pointing the gun at her. "Now open it," he through the rooms key card on the floor in front of her.

She opened the door and entered she was running out of time and moves. Where the # 7 is Michael?

The room was empty, "Now go get it," he cocked the gun.

Just then Michael punched him in the head knocking him out. A bullet was fired from the gun on the impact. "Nikita!" Michael yelled as he saw her grab her arm.

"I'm fine we need to save Owen," she got up and was heading out the door.

"You need to see medical now," he tried to stop her for more reasons than one.

"No!" She grabbed the unconscious man's gun and ran out of the room. Michael followed her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt again.

**Owen**

The brute took the knife off of Owens neck as he heard a gunshot ring from below them. He turned back smiling at Owen, "Looks like you little friend isn't coming back."

Owen heart began to beat fast his fists were clenched, "No she can't be dead," he began to become engulfed in rage, "No!"

He broke the bolts holding the chair down and swung it at the brute. "What did you do?!" Owen yelled.

The brute fell back onto the floor as Owen kept kicking him. He kept hitting him over and over again, digging his boot into his chest and face. "She's never coming back!"

Suddenly he heard his name, "Owen!"

He turned to see Nikita running in from the hallway. His mouth dropped. She was alive. "How?"

Michael walked in as well. Owen could tell he was disappointed that he had survived. He didn't pay attention to him, he was focused on Nikita. "Are you okay?" he saw Nikita had been shot in the arm.

"I'm fine are you okay?" Nikita was unlocking the chains.

The chains fell of and Owen slowly stood up. "I'm fine," he was surprised by a kiss from Nikita.

She had finally decided who she loved. He put his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met over and over again. She could feel Owens tongue enter her mouth as she brushed the roof of his mouth with hers.

Michael left at the sight of it. "Birkoff bring a medical van. Nikita's been shot," Birkoff could tell by his voice Michael was furious.

Michael took his earpiece out and headed back to Division on his Own. He knew who had captured Nikita and he needed to act now. His brother couldn't be brought to Division no matter what.

**Please review with ideas for the last chapter! Thank you to all who read :****)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special shout out to Nikitalover for the amazing idea for this chapter! Check out her story it's one of my favs. Please review for the last chapter. **

Nikita felt each stitch as the doctor patched up her gun wound. The pain was nothing though. She was just happy it was all over. "You're all done," the doctor said wrapping her arm and pinning it.

"Thanks," before she could stand up Alex came rushing in.

"Nikita what happened!" she was concerned and yet angry that she was kept in the dark, "Ryan wouldn't tell me anything."

"It was just a small mission."

"Nikita are you patched up," Owen came walking in.

"Yeah," Nikita said grabbing her jacket.

"What happened to you?" Alex was shocked to see Owen with so many stitches and bandages on his face.

Owen remained quiet, trying to avoid the answer to the question. "Ow!" pain spread throughout Nikita's arm as she tried to put on her jacket.

Owen rushed over to her and grabbed the jacket from the ground. He held it for her as she put it one arm through and then the other. Once she had it on he took her hair out from the inside of it, allowing it to flow freely.

Nikita turned around and smiled at him, "Thank you."

She was about to kiss him, but realized Alex was still in the room. Owen realized what was going on, "No problem. I'm going to go find Birkoff." He awkwardly left the room trying not to make eye contact with either of them.

Once he had left and Alex was sure he wouldn't be able to hear them, Alex turned to Nikita, "What was that about?"

"What?" she avoided Alex's eyes as she signed the Division doctor's paperwork.

Alex couldn't believe what she had noticed. She knew something was going on. "Have you seen Michael?"

Nikita looked up a little surprised about the question, "Nope." She finished signing everything. "I'm going to go see Ryan."

Alex was shocked as Nikita just left her there. She needed to know what that mission was. Something was going on and it was changing everyone.

Nikita tried to walk faster without it looking noticeable. She knew it was suspicious for her to leave Alex like that. But she knew it would be near impossible to lie to someone who was looking for you to lie, especially of she trained her herself.

As she was lost in her train of thought she ran into something. She clenched her arm as she felt the stitches almost tear. She looked up to see Michael. "Sorry," Nikita said trying to apologize for bumping into him.

"For which thing?" Michael was still a little ticked.

"Hey!" Nikita was done with him getting mad at her and Owen, "We broke up because you wanted nothing but your hand and revenge. I fought for us. I tried to make everything work, but you just ignored me. So don't act like this is all my fault. I wasn't going to wait for you to realize I loved you."

Michael looked at her ticked beyond belief. "So it's my fault that you didn't stick with me when I needed you the most."

"I didn't stick around!" Nikita couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I tried to be there for you, but you wouldn't talk to me. You thought you could handle everything on your own. So congratulations, you're on your own now."

Before Nikita could let out another word, Michael put his hand on her back and pulled her near him. He passionately kissed her, gently placing his lips on hers and kissed her again. After a few seconds Nikita jumped to her senses and pushed away from Michael. Before she knew it, her hand met his face with a loud slap. They just stayed there. Michael holding his cheek and Nikita shocked at what she just did. She never thought it would go that far that she would physically hurt him.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything," Michael looked at her, "Tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you."

"It's over Michael," Nikita walked away, "I'm done suffering because of you."

Michael just watched as the women he loved was walking away. He knew she lied. That a small part of her, for a split second, kissed back. He wasn't going to give up on them.

Nikita walked into ops where Ryan was directing a team that was on the ground in New York. He turned around, letting one of the senior agents take command. "We have a problem." He led Nikita into the sound proof meeting room.

"What is it this time," Nikita couldn't take another mission like the last one.

"The employer for you guys somehow got away," he told her trying to figure out there next move, "We have no idea who he is or how he got away. We're heading back to the beginning of this mission."

Nikita was surprised to hear that he had gotten away, but she had an idea how. "If I remember anything or find anything, I will let you know," she told him.

He nodded; hating the fact there was no route to take for this mission now.

Nikita left the room and headed back to ops. She saw Birkoff talking to Owen. She headed over. "Ryan told you to I'm guessing. Were already running a search," Owen told her.

"I don't think we're going to find anything," Birkoff told the two of them, "I'm positive Mikey would have told us if he had any family."

Just then a Bing went off on the computer as a match was found in the search. A picture popped up. "That's him," Nikita was astonished at the likeness in the man with Michael.

"Woah," Birkoff leaned back in his chair surprised at who it was, "That's Michael's little brother."

All three of them new they needed to tell Ryan about this, but even with everything that happened they didn't want anything to happen to Michael.

"Hey Birkoff you mind doing me another favor?" Owen asked him.

"What do you need shadow walker to do now?" Birkoff was preparing to type.

"We need you to keep what happened in the hotel a secret."

"I know. It's a classified mission, no one can know about it," he wasn't stupid he knew what classified meant.

"No nerd he means keeping us on the down low," Nikita just shook her head, maybe he needed a new nickname. Nerd was starting to not suit him anymore.

"Ooooo…" he was a little surprised that it came up, "Why?"

"Because I don't want people to know I write poetry. Why do you think?" Owen couldn't believe how dense Birkoff could be sometimes, "We don't want people to know about us just yet."

Birkoff looked at Owen not appreciating the sarcastic comment, "I don't understand why, but I won't tell anyone."

"Now that that's done, we need to go talk to Michael," Nikita told Owen.

He nodded. Out of nowhere Nikita was feeling nauseous. She put her hand on her mouth and tried to hold it down. "Are you okay?" Owen put his hand on her back trying to comfort her.

Nikita stomach settled down. "Yeah, the pain medication makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. It's just a small side effect."

"You need to see the doctor," he was supporting her as she was making sure the feeling passed.

"I'll be fine," she assured him, "We need to talk to Michael."

"After we're going to see one,"

Nikita nodded agreeing. They both left ops and found Michael in the training room sparring with Sean.

Michael stopped sparring when he saw the both of them walk in. "Look who it is," Michael told Sean, "Shocker to see you two together," he said sarcastically.

Sean stood there confused, "Is everything okay with you guys? You guys seem a little on edge."

"We're fine," Owen tried to convince him.

"Can you give us a moment Sean," Nikita asked.

"Careful, you don't know what they might do in that time," Michael walked towards a punching bag.

Nikita mouth dropped at the surprise of how much a jerk Michael was being. Sean looked at Owen when he realized what Michael was hinting at. Part of him didn't believe it. Michael and Nikita were supposed to be together. He just walked away. He wanted no part of the drama.

"Michael we need to talk," Nikita walked to the punching bag.

"Now you want to talk?" he was punching the bag.

"It's about your brother," Owen said.

Michael punched him in the gut, "Ooops… I can't control my hand remember."

Owen lunged at him about to swing, but Nikita went between them. "We don't have time for this," She tried to calm them down.

Owen lowered his fist. "Where is your brother? We need to know why he needed the files."

Michael went back to the punching bag, "Apparently I'm alone, so I'm taking care of it."

Nikita couldn't win with him. "Fine, but if anything happens I'm going after him personally."

As she walked away Michael made another comment, "Yeah because we all know what that leads to."

Nikita and Owen just kept walking. There was no point in arguing with him at that rate. They just wanted to call it a night.

Nikita was staying at Owen's place since she shared a house with Michael. It wasn't like he even went home, but Nikita didn't want a chance of running into him. "I made some pasta and tofu stir fry," he brought her a plate as she was sitting on the couch.

She was surprised at his house. He was an ex-cleaner, one of the toughest division agents, but his house was so cozy. There was a fireplace, hardwood floors, a dining room and two floors filled with who knows what.

The fire was comforting as it warmed Nikita up, it was beautiful. She grabbed the plate as Owen sat next to her on the couch. "How do you like the place," he handed her a glass of wine.

"It's amazing. Just one question, aren't you supposed to live on a bed of nails and stuff like that. Why a place like this?" she took a bite of the sweet smelling food.

"I can't remember having a home. So I made sure the one I do remember is one that I love." He drank from the glass and smiled at her.

Nikita quickly placed the plate down and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Owen rushed to the door. He could hear her throwing up. "It's final you're seeing a doctor in the morning. This shouldn't be happening. These might not even be the right pills as far as we know."

A few minutes passed before Nikita exited the bathroom. She saw a note on the door of the fridge, _"Went to the store. Be back in an hour."_

Nikita's head was spinning with everything that happened this week and decided to just sleep. She hoped the next day would be better. Her clothes were in her house so she went into Owen's drawer and took out a pair of his sweat pants and a t shirt. The clothes were twice her size, but they were comfy. She slipped under the covers and shut her eyes. It was to her, knowing that someone was coming home to her.

Owen slowly opened the door an hour later and saw Nikita fast asleep. He walked next to her and kissed her forehead. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. He decided he would call it a night to so he went into his closet and took out a black v neck and a pair of pajama bottoms. "Welcome home," he heard Nikita whisper.

He turned and crouched next to her so they were eye level, "You feeling better?"

"A little."

"Go back to bed," he kissed her as her eyes were slowly closing.

Once he changed he slipped into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head on his chest. They fell asleep like that, exhausted from all the drama that had went on.

Once morning came Nikita was back in the bathroom throwing up her breakfast. "I have the car ready," Owen said as he was prepared to take her to the doctor.

Nikita walked to the car and sat there as Owen drove. She seemed calm as the breeze hit her face, but in her head she had never been freaking out so much in her life. She had a feeling of what was going on. It seemed unreal to her. She hoped more than ever that she was just jumping to conclusions.

Once they arrived at Division, Owen walked with her to medical and waited in the hallway as the examination took place.

In the room the doctor was marking her list as she was sure she knew what was going on. "I have some good news," she told Nikita, "It wasn't the pills."

"Then what is it?" she nervous

"You're pregnant," the doctor smiled at Nikita, congratulating her.

"What?" Nikita was shocked out of her mind.

"Yep, congratulations!" she went through her desk.

"I just need you to fill out this form for the future checkups you are going to need."

Nikita grabbed the papers still in shock. She went down the column of questions answering each one.

She handed the papers back. The doctor checked the form making sure it was all in order. "You seemed to have left one empty."

"Is that question really that important?" she asked hoping for no to be the answer.

"We need it in order to check later on for any test we might need to do just in case."

"I don't know the answer," she said a little ashamed, "I had broken up with my fiancé a week or two before I met my new boyfriend."

"We will check in a few weeks," she wrote on the paper, "We will be able to tell then. For now I will keep The Father box empty. Once we know who he is we will have him fill out the rest."

What was she going to do? She couldn't keep this to herself, but she couldn't tell Owen it might not be his, and if it's Michael's who knows what will happen. How could this happen?

**Woah Nikita is preggers. Who will it be Owen or Michael. We might find out in the next chapter. Please review . Thank you so much to all of those who have read. And again a special thanks to NIkitalover for the ideas for this chapter. And if you haven't figured it out somehow, this wont be the last chapter. As long as I am able to come up with things I expect this to be about 8 or 10 chapters long. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter yay! Thanks again to NIkitalover for another great idea. I hope you like the twist. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Iris Elena, Serenity William, Simplyme, Nikita lover, and Nikitafan. Your guys views mean so much. So thank you again! :)**

Nikita walked out of the room. Owen stood up at the sight of her, "How'd it go? Did you get the pills switched?" he was concerned.

Nikita slowly looked up at him. She was going to tell him, but then saw his eyes. What if the baby wasn't his? She would break his heart. "Yeah the pills weren't mixing with my body very well. It must have been all the veggie shakes," she tried to lighten the mood.

"That's good. I was starting to worry that it might be serious," Owen hugged her.

They began to walk back to the car to go back home. As they walked down the hall Michael walked passed them. She could see him glance at her and smile. Owen just glared at him. He couldn't stand him. As they drove back to their home the baby never left her mind. So many questions, so many things were going to affect the little one. The biggest question was was she going to keep it. The life she lived was no place for someone to grow up in. But she hated the thought of giving her own kid off to a foster home. What if they were like her foster parents? She couldn't let him or her deal with that.

A week had past and Nikita's belly was almost noticeable. She would try to wear less tight clothes and had asked Ryan for fewer missions. She knew he would be too busy with the whole employer issue to give her jobs.

"Is there something wrong with the food," Owen asked seeing that Nikita wasn't eating.

She realized she's been pushing the food back and forth on her plate. "No. I'm just not that hungry today." She lied. She was so hungry. She was eating for two now, but she couldn't risk throwing up again. Owen would be sure to realize what was going on.

"I could make something else if you want," he felt bad that she wasn't eating.

"I'm just tired that's all. I'm going to call it a night and go to bed," she grabbed her plate and stood up to put it away.

Owen looked down. He knew something was going on, but hated that she wasn't telling him. Just then he heard a crash. He looked and saw Nikita on the floor. He rushed over to her and checked her pulse, "Nikita! What's wrong?!" he was in full panic mode.

She wasn't waking up. He gently scooped her up and placed her in the car. Smoke came from the tires as he pushed the gas pedal to the floor. He pressed the call button on the steering wheel. "Owen what's the emergency? It's one in the morning…" a division agent asked.

"Just shut up and patch me over to medical," he didn't have time for a conversation.

The agent could hear the panic in his voice and car horns as he was weaving through traffic. "Division medical."

"I need you to get ready for Nikita, she fell for no reason and isn't waking up," he made a hard turn into Division's parking lot, "We're on our way up!"

Owen ran out of the car and to the passenger's side. He carefully picked Nikita up and rushed into the elevator. He pressed the button for the medical floor. He never pressed a button so many times in his life. "I love you Nikita, hang in there," he whispered.

The bell rang as he came to the floor. There were doctors and a stretcher waiting as the door opened. "We'll take her," one said signaling him to put her on the stretcher.

He put her on, but held on to her hand. "I'm not leaving her." He wasn't about to just leave her alone with whatever was going on.

"She'll be fine but we need to take her now and you need to wait out here," they demanded.

Owen looked at her. She seemed so helpless. _What's going on?_ He wondered, _I've never seen her like this._

He nodded to the doctors. He could feel her fingers slip out of his grip as they rushed her into the emergency room. He prayed that it wouldn't have been the last time he was going to see her.

Hours upon hours past and no word. He just sat in the hallway watching each doctor come out hoping for word on Nikita. Finally a doctor came out and walked up to him. He stood up as quickly as possible. "She's stable now," she put her hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"What was wrong?" he was grateful she was alright.

"Something went wrong with the pregnancy. The baby was dying. But we're trying to take care of it."

Owen's eyes wen wide in disbelief, "She's Pregnant."

"Yes, are you the father?" she asked getting the paperwork out.

"Yeah," he took it from her still mouth wide open.

He had never once thought about kids. He couldn't remember his own childhood, so he didn't know what kids were like.

"I'm glad she found out who the father was," she handed it to him,

"Wait she doesn't know who the father is?" he was angry and shocked at the same time.

"No. she came into my office the other day thinking that pills were making her throw up. It turned out to be the little one in her stomach. You're not the father?"

"She knew back then! How could she keep this from me?" Owen was contemplating he was going to do next. He couldn't be mad at her. It could be his son or daughter. His own flesh and blood, and Nikita would be the mother. But what if it was Michael's? He knew he would lose her forever. Should he wait for her to tell him? He had so much training but nothing prepared him for something like this.

"Can I see her?" Owen asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, but be quiet. She might be a little sleepy due to the medication we are giving her now. We will have to keep a close eye on her and the baby," she took the papers back.

Owen quietly cracked the door open a little. He saw Nikita laying down looking at pictures which he was sure were ultra sounds. He knocked on the door knowing she was going to hide them since she didn't want him to see them. Once he walked in and saw he stomach, he began to notice it, the small bump was growing. There was a tiny life inside her that he might have helped create.

"Are you okay?" Nikita noticed him staring.

He looked up at her realizing he was looking at her stomach, "I should be asking you."

"I'm fine," she placed her hand on her belly, "Owen… I need to talk to you."

Nikita sat there for five minutes, but to her it felt like hours. She didn't know how to say it. It might not be his. "I… I'm preg…"

"I know Owen interrupted her," he placed his hand on her stomach.

She looked up at him shocked. How? "Then you know that I don't know who.."

"Yeah," his warm lips touched hers, calming her down, "As long as there's a chance its mine, I'm going to be right here."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. She couldn't believe how understanding he was. He really did love her. He wasn't just the man who was a mindless cleaner, he was hers.

"Now that were calm I really need to start to read on what to do when you're expecting," he smiled, "This kid is going to be interesting."

They joked around trying to ease the worry and anxiety. They might be able to handle this, they both thought.

Michael stood still at the shock of what he just heard. He dropped the flower he was bringing Nikita. He had heard she was rushed to medical for private reasons, but this. He couldn't believe it. He might be the father. He smiled it might be his baby….

**Thank you all so much for reading. I love you all so much. Please comment and review. I don't know when ill be able to post the next chapter. I have classes and huge exams coming up. But I will try to post it when I can. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it at around 2 in the morning, but updated it later cuz... I fell asleep. sry. lol but here it is enjoy. **

Nikita rested that night knowing that part of the fear was gone. She had Owen there for her and he understood everything. Little did she know, the hardest part was yet to come. The heart ache and pain she was about to feel was nothing she could prepare for.

A knew day had begun as she opened her eyes to the sight of Owen sleeping on the chair next to her. She smiled at him. The sight of his peaceful sleep released her from all the worry from the day before. She looked at the ceiling amazed at how she had come from the time she first set foot in the underground nightmare. But to her, now it felt like a home, a place where she fell in love and started a family. Where she could watch her child grow up and show him how to live a life as close to normal as possible.

She brushed her hair out of her face about to get up for the day. But before her hand could reach her head it stopped. She looked down to see her wrist handcuffed to the bed's metal bar. She tried to move as fear was setting in again. Her hands were unable to break free and her feet were strapped down. "Owen!" she cried out.

She looked over at him, but he didn't move. "Owen! Owen wake up!" she knew something was wrong. He wasn't moving and his chest was barely breathing.

"Don't bother," a woman walked in carrying a syringe, "He's not going to wake up for a long time. I gave him a drug to keep him out for hours."

"Who are you," Nikita looked at the drug trying to figure out what it was.

"It doesn't matter," she began to walk over to Nikita; "Amanda sends her regards for your miscarriage.

Nikita frantically tried to free herself. She wasn't about to let her child die. She pulled on the handcuffs and straps, but it was no use. She began to scream, "Somebody! Help!" she didn't know what else to do.

The lady held the needle centimeters away from Nikita's arm. She could feel the need begin to touch her skin. Sweat began to drip down her face as she was out of ideas. She couldn't move and Owen was out cold. She was about to lose her child before she even became a parent. She closed her eyes preparing for the pain to come crashing down.

Instead she heard a crash next to her and felt no needle. She opened her eyes to see Michael fighting the woman. He clenched her wrist trying to get it out of her hands. She kicked him in the stomach, but he returned by head butting her. He wouldn't let go, this child might be his last chance to get Nikita back.

Nikita began to pull on the cuffs with all her might again. She could feel the metal start to slowly bend and break. Things were crashing to the floor as Michael was in a brawl. He slammed her hand against the metal counter. She dropped the syringe.

They both looked at the needle and dove for it. It was a fight for their own lives at this point. Blows were exchanged. Nikita was pulling with all her might, trying to get free. Finally after feeling blood drip down her wrist, the metal band broke. She quickly put her hand under her pillow and pulled out a pistol. She never fell asleep without a gun near.

Michael stopped fighting and clenched his arm as his robotic hand was sending a piercing pain all over his body. The lady stood up and with the syringe, about to push it into his neck. A lout BANG rang out as Nikita took the shot. Blood splashed all over the wall as the battle ended.

Michael was still grabbing his arm trying to get a handle on the pain. "Michael!" she yelled at the sight of him on the floor in pain.

She couldn't do anything she was still secured to the bed. Alex came rushing in at the sound of all the crashing and the gun shot. "Nikita what happened?! Are you okay?" she ran over to her unstrapping her feet and unlocking the cuffs.

She used her hair pin and freed Nikita, a trick she picked up from her life as a sex slave. "I'm fine. Go get medics! Michael and Owen need help!" she pleaded.

Alex finished with the cuffs and ran to get medical. "Nikita are both of you okay?" Michael managed to say through the pain.

"Stay still medical is coming. I'm fin…" she stopped speaking as she noticed him say both. "How? How did you find out?"

Her eyes went from worry for him into distrust and betrayal. "You ease dropped on us! How could you?" she didn't like being peeped on.

She stopped speaking as medics rushed in followed by Alex. Alex rushed over to her mentor as Nikita was staring at Michael with anger filled eyes. She was calmed down as she felt Alex's arms wrap around her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Nikita hugged back.

"What happened?" Alex moved away concerned.

"Amanda had a spy," Nikita looked at her serious, "She was after me."

Alex glanced at the dead women. She was motionless on the floor as blood spread around her body. It shocked her knowing Amanda had people on the inside. But what surprised her the most was what caught her eye. There was a syringe next to her. _If Amanda was going to kill Nikita she wouldn't need a needle. Something was going on. _

"You need to go home you're not safe here," Alex tried to persuade her.

Nikita knew she needed to stay. The medics needed to keep an eye on her. The reason why the baby was dying in the first place might be Amanda's doing. But an alive baby is better than the other. She nodded. "Keep me posted on everything that happens. Call me when Michael and Owen wake up."

"Of course," Alex helped her out of bed.

Once Alex saw Nikita heading for her room she went into ops hiding the syringe in her pocket. "Birkoff," she walked up to him as he typed on his keyboard, "I need a favor."

"What is it princess? I'm a little busy trying to destroy the death star," he was searching for a map to the inside of a secret building.

"I need you to run a test to see what this is," she brought the needle out from her jacket.

Birkoff glanced to see what she was holding and immediately looked at her.

"Relax. It's not mine," She was shocked he thought that.

Birkoff kept looking at her, but could tell after a while she was telling the truth. He took it from her hand and swabbed the liquid and put it into a scanner. Numbers and letters appeared on his screen. Alex just looked at it, not knowing what any of it meant. "It's Minogin."

He looked at her confused. "Well what's it used for," she figured that would be part of his answer.

He began searching on all the data bases, "In some countries it's used as a way for abortion," he had an even more confused look on his face.

Alex just stayed there staring at the screen in shock. _Nikita's pregnant! How could she and Michael not tell me? Why are they keeping it a secret?_ Alex didn't know what to think. She felt betrayed as the person she trusted the most turned out to not trust her.

"Where did you get this from?" Birkoff turned to ask her, but only saw her walking away.

Alex felt hurt. She thought out of all the people in the world Nikita trusted her. She would tell Nikita everything. Did she not trust her? Alex was getting real tired of the secrets throughout Division. Nikita said she had trusted her, but it turned out she never did. It was like when she was a Division recruit again.

Alex went to Nikita's room in Division. She didn't bother nocking she just opened the door and walked in. "What's up?" Nikita didn't look up from packing some stuff she thought she might need, while trying to slip a few of Owen's things as well.

Alex didn't say anything she was surprised that she didn't notice. Nikita's stomach had gotten bigger. "Are you okay?" Nikita saw something was wrong with her.

"Why were you in medical anyway?" Alex tried to get Nikita to spill it.

"I wasn't feeling well," she continued to pack.

"You sure that's it? I mean I've seen you get shot and you wanted to keep fighting. And a little cold makes you check into a doctor," Alex didn't like the fact Nikita was lying to her face.

"Is there something you want to know?" She didn't like being interrogated.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Alex placed her hand in her pocket.

Nikita looked at her curious. Owen found out, then Michael, now Alex. She knew it would be hard to keep a secret in Division, but not this hard. She didn't say anything though she just looked at Alex trying to figure out if she knew or not.

Alex was tired of waiting, so she brought out the syringe, "Birkoff tested to see what was in it."

Nikita looked at her shocked, "I can explain."

"How could you not trust me? I understand Michael a little bit, but you. I'm tired of all the secrets you have," Alex let out her rage.

"So much was going on. I was going to tell you."

"When? When you tell me about the mission you went on? We both know you don't tell anybody anything," she was about to turn and leave.

"I'll answer all your questions," she couldn't stand having one of the closest people to her hate her.

Alex turned to her doubtful, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nikita looked down, thinking about how much detail she should tell her, "I didn't even know until a few weeks ago."

"Did this happen because of the mission?" Alex realized it was all starting to place together.

"Possibly," she didn't know how to tell her she was with Owen, or even bigger the baby might be his.

"What does Michael think? I know you guys haven't been talking that well lately," her voice became sympathetic.

Nikita just looked down and shrugged. She didn't have the guts to say the person Alex saw as a father isn't the same person anymore.

"What do you mean?" she knew she was hiding something again; "I thought you were going to tell me everything."

Nikita looked up at her. "Alex, Michael and I aren't together anymore," she took a deep breath, "It might not be his baby."

Alex's just stared in shock. The perfect couple Nikita and Michael had broken up. They were supposed to be together forever. Does that mean Sean and her will just break up in the end?

"Whose baby might it be?" she had a look of confused and anger.

"Owen's," She finally told her.

"Owen! I knew something was going on between you to," she began to walk out.

"I'm sorry. But Michael isn't the man I loved anymore he's changed," she looked down thinking if it was really true.

Alex turned around and said, "I'm not mad you're with Michael now. I'm mad you still can't trust me. I thought we were friends." She stormed out of the room.

"Wait!" Nikita was to late Alex was already down the hall and probably wasn't listening anyway.

Nikita just looked down at the clothes she was packing. Everything was falling apart. The enemy was in Division, Owen and Michael were in medical, Amanda was trying to kill the one thing that mattered the most in her life right now, and the thing that really got to her though was the fact she was running from the fight.

_Amanda's trying to destroy everything and I'm lending a helping hand. No. no more. As long as Amanda is alive my baby will never be safe. _

Nikita stopped packing and grabbed a bullet proof jacket from her closet. She grabbed the silenced pistol next to her bed and placed it on her back. She looked down the hallway and made sure it was clear. She couldn't have anyone see her or they would just tell Ryan, Michael, or Owen what was going on. They would never let her do it.

She made it to the garage and grabbed the keys to the black Camaro. She revved the engine and reversed out of Division. She didn't slow down as she entered the highway. She knew Birkoff wouldn't tell her anything except to turn back. The news of her being pregnant probably spread. It looked like she was on her own, just like when she was a rogue.

Owen put his hand on his head as a splitting headache was ramming in his head. He sat up from a medical bed. "What happened?" he asked a doctor.

"Amanda's rogue got in. She put you to sleep and tried to get Nikita."

"What?!" he rushed out of bed, but stopped as he was getting used to the numb feeling in his legs.

"Relax. Michael saved her," she was helping him back to bed, "But no one is going to save you."

Before Owen could do anything she grabbed a needle and stuck him in the arm. He pushed her away while his strength was leaving his body. He couldn't keep his head up and came crashing down.

"Amanda needs you to sleep for a little while longer," she smirked before leaving with lights off so no one would notice.

Back in ops Alex was helping Sean with searching for one of the dirty thirty. Suddenly Amanda's face popped up on all the screens. "Hello," she smiled that annoying smile as if she was trying to be proper, "I'm sure with all the secrets going on barely any of you know that Nikita is pregnant. Well now you do. But the thing you might be interested in is the fact she left because she thought it was too dangerous. I guess she doesn't care to the fact that it's still dangerous for you."

Every one of the Division personal looked at each other with the look anger and betrayal. Amanda just smiled again. She knew that Division was about to enter a world of chaos. "No worries though," she began to speak again, "She's on her way to me, and I'll teach her a lesson from all of us. You do not betray family," he face became dark again.

The screens returned back to normal. But everyone else didn't. Alex looked at everyone beginning to fill with rage. "Everyone calm down," Alex tried to take charge of the situation.

"Why should we listen to you?! You and you little group obviously think we're going to die for you," an agent yelled at her.

"No that's not it," she was in panic mode at the fact of hundreds of agents beginning to get angry.

"I'm not going to die," Another agent yell out.

Out of nowhere a gunshot rang out as blood splattered the wall….

** Sorry it took me long to update this. I've had such a weird schedule right now. Besides that thank you to everyone who reviewed. And yes I made that chemical up. I hate chemistry with all the chemical's so I just made it up. YAY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! Hopefully I can manage to update soon with the huge exams coming up. Much love to you all :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex!" Sean yelled as see saw her fall to the ground as blood painted the ground.

"I'm not going to die in this rat hole!" the agent raised his gun trying to get the others to join in.

Alex felt the gashing pain as she clenched her leg trying to stop the bleeding. She was out in the opened so she managed to drag herself behind a computer desk. She was losing blood fast. She took her belt off and tied it above the wound on her leg cutting off the circulation. It didn't stop the bleeding but it slowed it down.

"I'm getting out of here! Who wants to live?" the agent yelled.

"Everyone relax. It's not what you think," Birkoff tried to calm everyone down. He figured he was the one freaking out the most.

"Shut up!" an agent rammed his head with her gun, "I'm tired of your lies."

"Seymour!" Sonya ran to his unconscious body. She placed his head on her knees and brushed his hair out of his face trying to see the wound. It was bleeding but it wasn't enough to be life threatening.

"I see you've made your side," another agent put a gun on her back.

She froze like a statue. To her it felt as if it was her time. She couldn't think of any way to get out of this situation.

"Stop! Everyone relax!" Sean ran out from opts, "No one needs to get hurt. We need to relax, so I can explain everything."

He knew he should have run to Alex, but just running to her wouldn't help the situation. Most likely he would have been attacked. His only hope is to calm everyone.

"I'm tired of you most of all!" an agent walked up him pointing his gun at Sean, "I'm going to make you suffer like you made us suffer. You're going to watch the one you love die, just like you made us watch as our friends died."

That agent pointed his gun at Alex as she was bleeding out. Every time she tried to move her leg it felt like a knife digging into her. She could only stare down the barrel of the gun and pray they all would make it out alive.

"Don't point that at her," he tried not become aggressive. But his heart was racing as he saw worry fill Alex eyes as her life was about to end.

The agent just glanced at him and smirked before returning his eyes to Alex. "I said don't point that at her!" Sean tackled him to the ground.

A barrage of bullets sprayed everywhere. "Ahh," Sonya covered Birkoff as the agents fell to the ground dead.

Sean was on the ground holding to the gun for his and Alex's life. The agent head-butted him. He returned it with an elbow to the face. They rolled across the floor as the other agents began to shoot each other, some fighting for Division some fighting for their freedom. Alex covered her head as she heard the whistle of the bullets pass though her hair.

It was all out chaos. People were dying all over. "Sean!" Alex yelled as she saw him about to lose his brawl. He was trying to stop the agent from turning the point of the gun at him. Sean could almost see the bullet in the barrel as was seconds away from losing his life. Alex took her chance and embarrassed all the pain as she stood up. She could feel the overwhelming sensation of the blood loss consume her as she was becoming light headed. She didn't care. She ran at the agent knocking him off Sean as the gun went off.

Alex managed to grab the gun from them as they both let go at her impact. She quickly turned around and saw the agent with regret in his eyes. She could tell he was sorry and didn't want to die. That was until he took a gun out from behind his back. She released a handful of bullets into him. He fell to the ground which was covered in the bloodshed.

"I'm getting out of here!" agents yelled as they saw everyone was dying.

In a matter of seconds everyone was gone except Sonya, Birkoff, Alex, and Sean. Birkoff was waking up as Sonya rushed over to Alex with a first aid. Alex just pushed her away as she saw Sean still covering his head. Sonya left the supplies and took Birkoff to medical. "Sean it's over," she grew frightened as he wasn't moving still, "Sean. Sean!"

She crawled over to him, leaving a trail of smeared blood behind her. "Sean! Get up!" she turned his body over.

He was pail white as he was breathing in short breaths. "Sean! What's wrong!" she lifted his hand from his ribs and saw a bullet wound. "No!" she tried to find the exit wound.

"Where's the blood?" She was desperate to help him.

"I've seen this before. There's nothing anyone can do," he told her.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody! Please!" she called out, but no one came.

"Alex," he placed his hand on her cheek, "There's nothing you can do."

"No," tears were pouring down her face as her heart was shattering.

He petted her cheek with his finger, smiling at her. "Shh. It's going to be alright."

She put her hand on his, keeping his warm touch on her face. "Don't leave me," she sobbed, " Please!"

He took her other hand and kissed it, "I can never leave you."

She looked into his dark brown eyes. She loved him so much, to the point that she knew she couldn't live without him.

He smiled a little, "This is where we met, remember?"

"How could I forget," she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and feeling his arms wrap around her for the last time.

"I love you," he kissed her head.

She raised her head up and looked at him. Tears became waterfalls, "I love you to. I love you so much."

He raised his head and kissed her. His soft lips felt so cold. She didn't care, she just wished that this wouldn't be the last time she would feel his touch. She stopped kissing him and looked into his welcoming brown eyes.

"Just promise me you'll stay safe," he coughed, "I never want you to get hurt."

She interlocked her fingers with his, "I promise."

He smiled at her, letting her know he didn't care his time had come. He was just glad he spent his time with her.

She smiled back.

His head slowly fell to the ground as his hand stopped returning the love. "No! Sean you can't leave me!" she kissed him again, "Please come back I love you!"

She hugged him as she closed her eyes wishing it was all a nightmare she could just wake up from.

** I know this was a copy of the episode with a bit of difference, but even though I'm not a big Sean and Alex fan even I thought that was a horrible way for that episode to end. I mean she didn't even say she loved him. So for all the Sean and Alex fans I wanted them to have some moment of peace. I hope you like it. Next chapter will be what was happing with Nikita when all this happened….. A little for shadowing but… Who will Alex blame for Sean's death. Please Review! It always makes me feel like writing and I love hearing what you guys have to say. :) Much love to you all**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to give a HUGE special shout out to fenix-women! She wrote the kindest review and it legit almost made me cry. So I thank you and hope you like this chapter****. :) I couldn't of asked for a nicer reader. So thank her for this going up. I was so close to just ending this story.**

Horns honked as Nikita barely missed them as she drove by. Luck was on her side as she skid the side of an oncoming car, barely avoiding a head on collision. If anyone else was driving in that situation they wouldn't have had a chance. Nikita hadn't just trained in driving. She stole cars when she was a druggy. She knew how to drive going over a hundred miles per hour.

"Hello?" her earpiece spoke.

"I need you to tell me where Amanda is!" Nikita demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?" he spoke back not liking her tone.

"Andrew! You're supposed to know black market information! $# *&! Just tell me where she is!" Nikita's patience was wearing thin, "I swear I will come after you!"

Knowing his chances of surviving were only if he was Nikita's side, he caved. "I'll send you the coordinates," he sighed at being basically being her servant.

"Good choice," she hung up the phone.

She looked at her phone as she receiver the location. She knew exactly where it was. Smoke left the tires as she pressed the gas petals to the floor. She was done letting Amanda run her life. Their battle was going to end, and only one of them was going to make it out alive.

After about ten minutes of reckless driving she arrived at an old factory. Nikita felt the handle of her gun. The touch felt so familiar. If she made it out she would never feel its cold presents again. She put her hand on her stomach, knowing there was a reason she was fighting for now. Her family depended on her.

She cocked her gun, and left the car. She snuck around the corner as she followed the sound of talking. When she turned the corner she saw no one. The voices were gone and there was no sign of anybody.

With her gun aimed and prepared to shoot she moved to the front door. It was boarded up but there was a slight hole that she could barely fit through. "You ready?" she whispered glancing down at her stomach, "That makes one of us." She figured her voice would comfort the child, but it was the child comforting her.

She took a step forward when all of a sudden the lights flashed on and the door behind her locked. There was no place to hide as the next set of doors was locked. It was a trap. Anxiety was taking over as she began to hear an echo of a laugh surrounding her. She pointed the gun at every corner, but she would just hear it coming from behind her every time.

Suddenly a TV monitor flickered on from above the door. "Hello Nikita," Amanda's face appeared on the screen, "How are you and the baby doing?" she smirked.

"We'll were alive, unlike what you wanted," she glared at the camera in the corner.

"O Nikita. After all these years you still let emotion cloud your judgment. Do you really think I wanted to kill the baby?" she was pleased that Nikita was confused.

"What are you talking about? You tried to force me to have an abortion!" she was becoming furious.

"Maybe if I did want that to happen you wouldn't be so oblivious."

"I'm going to put a bullet through your head!" she threatened.

"I look forward to seeing you, if you make it. By the way your test results came in. You'll never believe who the father is," she held up a yellow envelope.

Nikita's heart sank as the answer to the only question she desperately needed was in the hands of her enemy. She needed to know. Is the father of her child Michael or Owen? The answer would change her life forever.

"You'll have to find out, that is if you're not as pathetic as you look," she grinned.

Nikita raised her gun and shot the camera and the TV. She was done listening to that snake. She knew what she needed to do.

Out of nowhere a fire engulfed the walls of the room. The heat was intense as she could feel her shoes start to melt as the floor burned. Smoke was filling the room. She covered her mouth with her sleeve trying her best to not breathe it in. She began to ram the door with her shoulder. Each time she would just dent the metal. It wasn't budging at all. She began to cough as her lungs were filling up with smoke.

Sweat dripped down Nikita's forehead as she knew she was running out of time. She looked around for anything. She wished for a miracle. That was when she noticed a gas line traveling above the door. It was risky but it was her only chance of survival.

She placed herself behind a small wall barely able to cover her and aimed her gun at the pipe. The flames were getting closer and air was depleting as she shot the bullet. The floor shook and concrete flew everywhere. She barely was able to hide from the blast. Once she heard the explosion she ran to the opening. She dived through the flames into another room. She coughed as her lungs breathed in the fresh air.

She wiped her forehead getting the ash off of it. She knew at that point Amanda wasn't holding back. She just placed Nikita in a room smothered in fire. She wasn't playing around.

Nikita looked around the room as she heard sprinklers putting out the fire in the other room. She was afraid at what might happen next.

"Well there's no surprise that you can handle physical pain, but how about emotional?" a speaker said.

Lights blared on. Nikita's worst nightmare came true. She dropped the gun at the sight of it. Michael was tied up in a room and Owen was tied up in another one. She ran to them and tried to break the gun with a metal pole on the floor. Each swing did nothing except dig the sharp rust into her skin. "Owen! Are you okay?" tears danced down her cheek.

"Nikita what's going on?" he looked around. The last thing he remembered was being in division medical. That's when he recalled Amanda's mole drugging him.

"Nikita are you okay?" Michael tried to break his chain cuffs.

"I'm fine. Amanda's behind this," she answered both their questions.

"These chambers are connected to a hose. In five minutes they will completely fill. But you just watching them die wont teach you a lesson. No. instead you are going to choose who dies. There are two buttons in front of you one frees Michael, the other Owen. It's time to make your choice. No more being in the middle! Which one do you love the most and is he the father? It's all down to you."

The speakers went silent, but the voice in Nikita's head didn't. She had to choose which one. Which one did she love the most?...

**Again a huge thanks to fenix-women for the amazing review. I hope you all liked this chapter. It's getting down to the final chapters so it's getting more dramatic. Who do you think should end up with Nikita? I love hearing from you guys. Please review. Much love to you all. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sry this is such a short chapter. I'll try to make the final chapter long. **

Owen heard the water start pouring in from behind him. Gallons of water were rushing in. Michael could feel the water around his ankles and it was rising fast. Both tried to break their restraints. They could only feel the metal dig into them.

Nikita clenched the pole and kept swinging it at the glass separating her from Owen. Swing after swing and nothing changed. The grass wasn't breaking. She looked at Owen. He had a panicked look on his face that broke her heart. She couldn't stand the way his expression dug into her heart, the way his eyes pierced her soul.

"Nikita just leave me," the water was almost to his waist, "Take Michael and go. Use this time to escape and save the child. He'll be better as a father. An ex-cleaner has no right to be happy. It's time I pay for what I did. I beg you to leave. Please, I don't want you to suffer because of me. "

"I'm not leaving you guys," blood dripped down her arm as the pole's rust stabbed her palm, but she didn't stop. She couldn't.

"It's not working!" he demanded she forget about him.

"I'm never giving up on you. You risked your life for me in the hotel. I'm not giving up on you now," she was desperate to free him.

She threw the pole in anger as it wasn't working at all. The glass wasn't even scratched. She was running out of time. The water level was up to their chest.

"Nikita!" Michael tried to get her attention.

She rushed over to the glass separating her from him. He paused for a brief second and looked down. She shook her head as she knew what he was going to say.

When he looked up tears were descending down his cheeks. "You need to press the button and leave with Owen."

"I'm not leaving either of you!" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way she would be able to live on with herself knowing one of their deaths was her fault.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Nikita," he begged for her forgiveness for the last time, "I forced you away. This is all my fault. Please, if it is my baby, love him like I know you will. No matter what you think you are a perfect mother." He tried to keep her image in his head, he knew she was the last thing he wanted to see in his life.

She just looked at him. So many things were running through her head, so many feelings running through her heart. She could feel tears sneak down her face. "no… no.. NO!" she grabbed her hair, "I'm not leaving you two! I can't."

Owen and Michael raised their heads trying to hang on to the last reachable air. The water level had risen to right about their ears. "I love you," both the men said to her as the last words they might ever say. Nikita didn't know what to do. She didn't know who she loved. She didn't know who the father was. She didn't know who to save.

The left over air was practically gone. Both men were desperate to free themselves. Soon they were engulfed in water. They could feel the burn of their lungs craving air.

Nikita could do nothing but watch, watch as the men that she loved drowned to death in front of her. Michael was trying to get his robotic hand to break off, freeing one arm. Owen was trying to break the cuffs and chains that bound his feet. At that point she knew she had to make a choice. The two buttons lay in front of her, one for Michael and One for Owen. She could only free one….

**I have no clue on how this story should end. I'm completely on the fence about Michael vs Owen. So I decided to let you guys choose. **** who do u think should end up with Nikita and who's baby do you think it should be? Private message me if u like or review. What would you like in the final chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is sadly the last chapter for this story. **** but I hope its what a lot of you wanted. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for what should happen. Don't know if it will do an alternate ending or epilogue or something. Love you all and thank you all!**

Tears travelled from her eyes down her cheek. Her hand reached out and pressed a button. There was no hesitation to which one she pressed. Her heart spoke out and knew what it wanted for the first time in a long time. She closed her eyes hoping that she would just wake up and have the man she loved have his arms around her. Yet she never did. She remained in the tortured life she had. She suffered so much and now she had to watch one of the men she loved died, all because of her.

She looked down at her hand on the button. She had no clue to which one she pressed as her hand covered up the name. Nikita slowly moved her hand away from the button. Her eyes widened as she saw the name. Deep down she knew she had chosen the man she loved. She whispered the name, "…Michael…"

She looked up to see Michael's chamber drain the water. He gasped for air as the water level lowered below is neck. A relief surrounded him. She was still in panic mode as Owen was seconds away from losing consciousness. She rushed over to the glass between them and punched it with all the remaining hope she had. She heard her knuckled crack and break as she punched harder and harder each time. She knew she could take the pain, but not the pain of losing him. Nikita didn't love him but she couldn't let him die. She had feelings for him but they weren't as strong as Michaels. The fact that he might be the father only made her punch harder.

"Owen hold on!" a crack was heard from a punch, "I'm coming."

The chains holding Michael unlocked as the water was gone. He was free but didn't move. He was exhausted and light headed from the loss of air in his blood. He shook it off though. He got up the best he could leaning on the wall as he walked. Each step felt like a brick was tied to his ankle but he needed to keep going. He needed to hold Nikita, to hold her and tell her he loved her. She had chosen him even after everything he had done. She still loved him.

He left the room and was surprised to see Nikita's fists flowing blood and yet she never stopped punching. Michael could see tears drop down her cheeks and hit the floor. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. And he knew it was his fault. If he didn't push her away before then she wouldn't have run to Owen. She wouldn't have to feel all that pain.

"Please break! Please!"

Michael took his hand of the wall and stumbled to walk over to her.

"Break!" she threw another punch as hard as she could, practically breaking her whole hand. She looked at the glass as only a scratch was on it. There were no cracks at all. She didn't know what else to do.

She looked up to see Owen about to black out from holding his breath. Her eyes said sorry as she looked at him crying. His eyes were fading as his last seconds were depleting. He looked at her. He wanted her to be the last thing he ever saw, the one that brought him happiness and forget about his past.

Nikita watched as she could do nothing. She placed her hand to her mouth and let out all her feelings, all the pain she kept bottled up. Owen opened his mouth and mouthed the words "I Love You."

Air bubbles floated up as he was losing his hold on life. That was when it happened. He was gone. Michael placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and cried into his shirt. She clenched the fabric as the pain was eating at her. He wasn't mad that she cared that much. He placed his hand on her head and held her tight. "He's gone," she cried harder, "It's all my fault."

He kissed her head and placed his chin on her. Suddenly Amanda appeared on the screen. "That was fun," she smiled.

"Amanda you &#! %. You mother%$# *& son of a %$# . I wear I will put a bullet between your eyes," she let go of Michael as the pain was replaced with anger.

"Aww but the fun isn't over," she brought out the envelope, "Drum roll please. And the father is.., that's interesting. The father is Owen," she showed the paper as proof.

Nikita's eyes widened in shock. "That's right," Amanda was trying to hold herself from laughing, "you killed the father of your own child. Now you must live with this the rest of your life."

That was when she saw it. Amanda saw the beast from within Nikita. The thing that she was trying to keep hidden for so long was breaking through. "I swear you better run! If I catch you, you are going to wish you were dead instead of Owen," she picked up the metal pole on the floor and through it at the screen.

Sparks flew as the electroshock touched the rust. Michael put his hand on her telling her that he was there. She hugged him, holding him tighter than ever. "Please don't let her get you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you to."

"You'll never lose me," he kissed her and smiled.

**9 Months Later. **

"Congratulations it's a boy!" Nikita was handed her son for the very first time.

He was beautiful with Nikita's eyes and Owen's blond hair. She smiled at him as the precious child slept. He was perfectly healthy. Nikita never had a kid before and was more afraid than ever, but the fear was gone once she looked at the innocence in her son.

Michael walked in minutes later. He saw Nikita holding the boy with a smile that he hadn't seen in the whole time she was pregnant. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at the young child. "What's his name?" he placed his hand on the small, fragile head. He couldn't believe there was another addition to their crazy family. He knew it wasn't his kid, but he would treat it like it was. He would never let Nikita take on everything on her own.

The smile on her face got wider, "His name is Owen."

The baby hugged his mother's finger as he slept in her arms. The world seemed at peace for once in a long time, as if this was the beginning to a whole new story.

And it was Amanda was still out there, and Nikita knew that. She would protect him with her life.

**Hoped you liked the story. So sorry this chapter took so long. I kept switching back and forth on how it should end. Thank you all for who reviewed throughout and private messaged me. And special thanks to Nikitalover, fenix-women, and everyone else! Love you all.**


End file.
